A Prova de Fogo
by Mary L. de Rosier
Summary: Mary vai morar em Rosembool junto com a prima Winry e sua avó Pinako. Em Rosembool ela conhece os irmãos Elric, que levam Mary até a cidade, onde a moça conhece um certo coronel que faz seu coração bater mais forte. FATOS TIRADOS DO ANIME.
1. A Chegada

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 1 – A Chegada **

Alguém bate na porta da humilde casa das Rockbell :

-Prima!!! Entre por favor! – dizia Winry abrindo a porta da casa para sua prima Mary.

-Oi, Winry! Que saudade!!!!!! – gritava Mary abraçando a garota.

-Também senti sua falta, já faz alguns anos que não nos vemos! Fico feliz que venha morar aqui em Rosembool!

Mary entrou e foi calorosamente recebida pela prima e pela avó, as três conversavam, quando de repente outra pessoa bate na porta :

-Winry, abre logo essa porta!!!! – gritava Ed, que esperava do lado de fora.

-Ed! Pare de gritar! – disse Al.

Winry abriu a porta, e quando Ed já ia reclamar, olhou para Mary, indagando:

-Quem é ela?

-Sou Mary, prima de Winry. Muito prazer. – disse a moça, com as mãos no bolso.

-Nossa, você parece muito com a Winry, tem até a cara de chata dela! – Ed alfinetou a estranha.

-Quem você chamou de chata!? Seu nanico! – retrucou Mary

-O quê????????? Quem você chamou de projeto de salva vivas de aquário????

-Ed, ela não disse isso! – disse Al educadamente.

-Se bem que parece... - disse Mary, com um olhar maligno.

-Já vi que eles vão ser muito amigos, Al! – ria Winry.

O dia foi calmo, vovó Pinaco fez seu famoso ensopado para o jantar.

Durante a refeição, Mary contou sobre sua viagem, e que também se tornou uma protética.

-Isso é praga de família... - disse Ed, rindo – Todas são protéticas!

De repente o telefone tocou, era a tenente Hawkeye dizendo que o Coronel Mustang queria ver os irmãos Elric imediatamente.

-Aquele chato do Coronel Mustang! Espero que não seja outro sermão. – falou Ed, levantando da cadeira – Vamos Al...

-Tchau, gente! – Al também se levantou.

-Tchau. – respondeu Mary

Após o jantar, enquanto lavavam a louça, Mary perguntou:

-É sempre assim? Eles chegam e vão embora de repente?

Vovó Pinaco respondeu:

-Ed é um alquimista federal, quando é convocado pelo exército, ele não pode faltar, e Al sempre o acompanha... Aqueles irmãos são muito unidos, mas pode ter certeza que eles voltam.

Depois de dois dias, Ed ligou e disse que precisava que Winry fosse ao seu encontro, pois a perna mecânica dele havia quebrado, e ele não poderia ir até Rosembool para o conserto.

Winry desligou o telefone, pegou sua mala de ferramentas e avisou que iria se encontrar com Ed. Quando ela estava abrindo a porta de casa, Den entrou correndo, empurrando Winry, que tropeçou e caiu em cima do próprio braço.

-Aiiiiiii! – gritava Winry.

A garota havia quebrado o braço. Pareceu só um tombo bobo, mas foi sério. Mary, então, decidiu ir no lugar da prima.

-Quando você chegar na estação de trem, terá alguém do exército te esperando. Boa sorte, prima! Conserte-o direitinho! – disse Winry, com o braço enfaixado.

________________________________________________________________

A primeira fic a gente nunca esquece...

xD


	2. Descobrindo as sensações

Prova de fogo

**Capítulo 2 – Descobrindo as sensações **

Mary saiu do trem e procurava alguém trajando roupas militares, ela olhou para o lado e viu... O que era impossível não ver... Major Armstrong.

-Olá, sou Mary e ...

-Mary!!!!! – gritava o homem – É uma honra conhece-la!

-Bem... VOCÊ ESTÁ CHORANDO??

-É que estava ansioso para te ver.

-Hehe... Vamos? *gota

Chegando ao quartel...

-Ed! Al! – gritava a menina ao ver os dois na entrada do quartel.

-Finalmente! – reclamou Ed.

-Oi, Mary. Como foi a viajem? - perguntou Al

-Foi tudo bem, o ruim foi quando eu cheguei à estação. – disse Mary olhando para o Major.

-Vamos entrar – convidou Ed.

Ao entrarem, uma mulher loira, que também trajava o uniforme do exército, viro-se para os irmãos e disse:

-O Coronel quer vê-los agora!

-Que droga! Vem Al! Mary, espere com o Major.

Quando Mary olhou para a loira, pareceu nascer uma inimizade, no popular diriam que "uma não foi com a cara da outra". A menina virou-se para o Major e perguntou:

-Quem é ela, Major?

-Ela é a Tenente Hawkeye. Mas agora venha, já que estou de folga, vou levá-la para um passeio, nossa tarde será linda! – disse o Major, emocionado.

-Imagino...

Na verdade, a tarde foi agradabilíssima, o Major mostrou a cidade para Mary e eles acabaram se tornando amigos.

Voltando ao quartel, o Major disse para Mary esperar do lado de fora, enquanto ia chamar os irmãos Elric.

Já era noite, o céu estava estrelado, e Mary se sentou na grama, apreciando aquela cena.

De repente alguém abre a porta e quando a moça vira-se para ver quem é, seu coração bate mais forte. É uma sensação boa, algo que a faz suar. Era um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros, magro e alto.

-Oi... – a menina disse de ímpeto

-Olá, quem é você? – respondeu o homem

-Sou Mary.... – a garota estava corada

-Eu sou o Coronel Roy Mustang. – ele disse com voz autoritária – Se me der licença, preciso ir, foi um prazer conhece-la.

Mary não conseguiu responder, seus olhos apenas seguiram Mustang, até onde ele se perdesse na escuridão da noite. Será que isso é paixão?


	3. Às vezes faz bem desmaiar

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 3 – Às vezes faz bem desmaiar**

No dia seguinte, Mary iniciou seu trabalho, na enfermaria do quartel, consertando Ed.

-Nossa! Winry me contou que você sempre tem grandes estragos, mas dessa vez... a situação está grave! Vou telefonar para minha prima, pedindo que ela me envie algumas peças que estão faltando.

-A situação está grave, ou você que não sabe me consertar? – brincou Ed com um sorriso malvado.

-Já vi coisas piores, nanico de aço! Al, onde tem um telefone?

-É perto da entrada, eu te levo até lá – respondeu o menino educado.

Al e Mary saíram da enfermaria e foram até a entrada do quartel.

-Pronto! Olha ele ali! – disse Al apontando para o telefone, ao lado da porta de entrada.

Mary foi até o telefone, discou os números e falou com a prima.

-Winry disse não ter as peças, porém vai encomendá-las. – Mary contou para Ed.

-Quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – perguntou emburrado

-Vai demorar um pouco, pois as peças são importadas... sinto muito!

-MAS E COMO EU FICO?- gritou Ed

-Oras, fica como todas as pessoas que quebram a perna... de muletas!

Ao ouvir isso, Ed teve um ataque, começou a gritar e falar mal de todos ao seu redor, mas com o tempo viu que não havia outra forma, tinha que esperar as peças chegarem, e enquanto isso teria que usar as muletas.

-Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! – dizia Ed segurando as muletas.

-Pare de reclamar! Eu mesma já usei muletas!

-Fique quieta, estou me segurando para não te dar uma muletada!

Quando Mary ia sair da enfermaria, alguém abre a porta...

-Olha o que temos aqui! O Alquimista anão da perna de pau!

-Quem você está chamando de micróbio deficiente! Hein! CORONEL MUSTANG!

Mary gelou, não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia parar de olhar para Roy.

-Posso ajudar? – perguntou Roy, percebendo que a moça o observava.

"E AGORA O QUE EU FAÇO? ELE ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO!!! EU RESPONDO O QUE? ALGUEM ME AJUDA! – pensava a garota aflita – NÃO ESTOU BEM...ACHO QUE VOU..."

De repente Mary abre os olhos e se vê deitada na maca onde estava Ed.

-O que aconteceu?- a moça perguntou, quando olhou para o lado e viu Mustang.

-Você desmaiou... sorte sua que eu estava aqui, duvido que o nanico de aço saberia como te ajudar. – disse Roy

-Me desculpe, é que eu...

-Você já almoçou? – perguntou Mustang, olhando fixamente para a moça.

-Não...

-Deve ser isso... que tal sairmos para almoçar? Daqui uns 20 minutos?

-Certo. – responder Mary um tanto zonza.

-Daqui 20 minutos venho te buscar, até lá fique deitada. – disse o coronel saindo da enfermaria.

-Tudo bem, Mary? - perguntou Al

-TUDO MARAVILHOSO!!!

Os olhos de Mary brilhavam, o coração da jovem batia mais forte...sim, aquilo era paixão.


	4. Laços de sangue

**A Prova de fogo**

**Capítulo 4 – Laços de sangue**

Escritório do coronel Mustang...

-Tenente Havoc, quando a tenente Hawkeye voltar, avise que fui almoçar.

-Vai almoçar com quem hoje, Coronel? A Gracie da floricultura?

-Você não conhece a moça... estou indo, pretendo voltar logo.

Mustang entrou na enfermaria e encontrou Mary, ela havia mudado de roupa e parecia melhor.

-Vamos?

-Claro!

Chegando ao restaurante, Roy foi muito cordial, puxou a cadeira para Mary e disse que o almoço seria por conta dele.

-Seu nome é Mary, certo?

-Sim, e o senhor é o Coronel Roy Mustang, certo? – disse a moça sorrindo

-Por favor, não me chame de senhor, me chame de você!

-Certo senhor! Digo... você! – Mary estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Você é protética?

-Sim, eu e toda minha família... temos uma certa paixão por isso.

Conversa vai, conversa vem... o almoço foi excelente, até que Roy fez uma pergunta:

-Onde você mora?

-Bem, agora moro em Rosembool, com minha prima Winry e minha avó Pinaco Rockbell.

-Rockbell? – indagou o coronel sério.

-Sim...

-Tenho que ir, aqui está o dinheiro da conta...

-Mas...

-Adeus!

Aquele nome ficou se repetindo na cabeça de Roy!

Mustang chegou até o quartel gritando:

-Onde está a tenente Hawkeye???

-Aqui coronel! – disse a mulher respeitosamente.

-Podemos conversar no meu escritório? Só nós dois? – ele disse olhando para Havoc.

Havoc saiu e Mustang começou a falar:

-Eu encontrei... encontrei outro Rockbell, isso é muito difícil para mim... será que só vai terminar quando eu morrer?

-Coronel, você apenas recebeu ordens, eu sei que o senhor não faria isso se tivesse escolha... lembre-se você obedece o exército.

-Será que um dia serei perdoado? – o coronel perguntou, pela primeira vez, com uma voz suave.

-Ninguém sabe o futuro...

-Com licença, Coronel, essa jovem quer falar com o senhor! – disse Havoc, interrompendo a conversa e apontando para Mary.

-Entre - disse Roy sem olhar para a moça.

A tenente reconheceu a moça, era aquela de ontem...

-Eu queria pedir desculpas, se falei algo errado. – disse Mary envergonhada.

Mustang, que não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos de Mary, fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e pediu para ela se retirar.

-É ela? – perguntou a tenente.

-Sim...

-Quer que eu tire essa moça do quartel?

-Acho melhor não... ela está com Edward e Alphonse... eles mesmos levam ela daqui. – disse Roy com a cabeça baixa – Mas... precisamos voltar ao trabalho...

- Como quiser coronel! – respondeu a tenente saindo da sala.

___________________________________

Espero que estejam gostando!

Fiquem sabendo que estou me esforçando bastante, essa é minha primeira fic.

Agradeço todos que estão acompanhando a aventura apaixonante de Mary!!!


	5. Ironia Romântica

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 5 – Ironia Romântica**

-Já que as peças vão demorar você não precisa ficar aqui, pode voltar para Rosembool!-disse Ed

-Não! Eu quero... eu preciso ficar! – dizia Mary com os olhos brilhando

-É que tem um problema, nós não vamos ficar aqui na cidade, iremos continuar nossas pesquisas! – falou Al gentilmente

-Por que você quer ficar? – Ed perguntou

-É que eu... eu quero conhecer novos lugares! E ainda, quando as peças chegarem, eu vou ter que voltar para consertá-lo!

-Na verdade, quando as peças chegarem, nós poderíamos te encontrar em Rosembool. – disse Al, pensando que estava ajudando.

Se pudesse, Mary teria estrangulado Alphonse naquela hora...

-Ed! Por favor, eu quero ficar!

-Al, pode sair um pouco? Quero falar sozinho com ela.

-Ok! Afirmou o garoto saindo da sala

-Então, você quer ficar pelo coronel Mustang, não é?

-Talvez – respondeu a moça misteriosa

-Sabe, você deveria tomar cuidado com ele.

-Já sou bem grandinha, Edward.

-Se é assim, irei arrumar um lugar para você ficar.

-Onde?

-Na casa de uma amiga minha, que me deve um favor. Vamos telefonar para a Sheska!

Ed telefonou para sua amiga, que concordou em hospedar Mary.

-Sheska disse que você pode ficar lá. Ela mora sozinha, e gostaria de ter alguém para conversar.

Chegando na casa de Sheska...

-Obrigado Sheska! Agora eu e Al temos que ir, quando puder, leve a Mary para o quartel!- disse Ed rindo

-Mas você está em condições de viajar Ed? – perguntou Sheska

-Confesso que essas muletas atrapalham, mas não vamos muito longe, e vou tentar não brigar com ninguém!

-Ok, então boa viajem! – disse Sheska

-Obrigada! – falou Mary acanhada.

-Tudo bem! Não precisa ter vergonha, agora somos amigas!

Elas entraram na casa, Sheska mostrou toda a residência para sua nova hóspede.

-É neste quarto que você vai ficar, sei que é pequeno, mas...

-Ele é perfeito! Obrigada por tudo! E como forma de gratidão irei te ajudar no trabalho todo dia, seja em casa ou no quartel!

A casa era lotada de livros, quase não se via o chão.

Já era noite, Sheska foi dormir primeiro:

-Até amanhã! Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar. Irei dormir no quarto ao lado.

Mary agradeceu e foi para a sala, lá ela encontrou todos os tipos possíveis de livros, até que um deles chamou sua atenção. O nome deste livro era "Amor"

-Ah Roy... o que será que eu fiz de errado hoje no almoço?- sussurrava a moça, até cair no sono.

De madrugada ela acordou e foi para seu quarto, ela se sentia muito mal com o que aconteceu.

"POR QUE ESTOU SENTINDO ISSO? NEM O CONHEÇO DIREITO! ODEIO ELE!"

Sentindo raiva de si mesma, Mary deitou em sua cama... queria dormir rapidamente, para deixar de pensar nele. Mas ironicamente, ela sonhou a noite toda com ele...


	6. Sentimentos aprisionados

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 6 – Sentimentos aprisionados **

Na manhã seguinte, Sheska ia sair para trabalhar. Mary implorou para ir junto:

-Eu vou te ajudar! Eu posso organizar papéis... fazer alguma outra coisa!

-Tudo bem! Mas pare de gritar!

Quando elas viraram a rua para chegar ao quartel, encontraram o Major Armstrong:

-Mary! – gritou o gigante

-Major! – disse Mary abraçando Armstrong, os dois haviam se tornaram grandes amigos.

Eles então choraram emocionados por se encontrarem!

Sheska = *gota

-É... Major o que faz aqui? – perguntou Mary

-Está insuportável ficar no quartel! Coronel Mustang fica gritando, ele está nervoso hoje.

-Já vi que o dia vai ser longo! – reclamou Sheska

A sala onde Sheska trabalha é sempre movimentada, lá ficam documentos extremamente importantes.

-Essa sala é muito cheia! Que barulho! Minha cabeça vai estourar!- reclamava Mary

-Você disse que veio ajudar, não é? Pare de reclamar! – brincou a amiga.

-Vou dar uma voltinha, já venho.

Mary andou, bebeu um copo de água, foi até a entrada do quartel e sentou-se na grama, lembrando do dia em que encontrou Roy pela primeira vez.

"O que ele tem de bonito, ele tem de esquisito" - pensou a moça rindo.

Mary entrou e resolveu acabar logo com o mistério do almoço. Foi até a sala do Coronel e bateu na porta. De lá saiu uma moça loira, a Tenente Hawkeye:

-Posso ajudar?

-Eu gostaria de falar com o Coronel!

-Fale comigo, não devemos incomodá-lo com besteiras!

-Besteiras? – disse Mary com cara de quem ia "chutar o pau da barraca".

-Parece que não é nada importante, com licença! – disse Riza fechando a porta.

Mary pensou em todos os insultos possíveis, mas não saiu de lá, resolveu esperar na porta, afinal, uma hora Mustang teria que sair da sala.

Passou uma hora... duas horas... e nada, a moça resolveu voltar para a sala de Sheska:

-Aquele esquisitão!- gritava Mary

-Você não para de falar dele! Já me contou quatro vezes sobre o almoço! Ele é tão importante assim? Acho que você está apaixonada por ele!

-Apaixonada? Nada disso! Só estou curiosa! Quero saber o porquê dele me evitar!

-Sei... finjo que acredito!

-Bem, vou voltar para meu posto de "guarda-portas".

No final da tarde, Roy finalmente saiu da sala:

-Coronel? Posso falar com você?

-Seja breve... – disse Mustang, novamente sem olhar nos olhos de Mary.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa naquele dia? No dia do almoço...

-Não, é que me lembrei que estou muito atarefado e...

-E saiu de repente? Sem mais nem menos?

-Preciso ir!

-Sabe, eu nem te conheço direito, mas se você tem algo contra mim, gostaria que me contasse. Em minha opinião, alguém que passa direto por mim, não olha em meus olhos e me ignora, tem algo contra mim!

-Não é nada com você, é comigo...

Mary então de repente pegou nas mãos de Roy:

-Posso te ajudar? – perguntou a moça com voz fraterna.

O Coronel se surpreendeu, não sabia o que fazer, apenas repeliu as mãos de Mary e saiu.

_________________________

Oi gente!

Desculpem se eu nunca deixo os meus comentários aqui no final, é que eu sempre esqueço .

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui, significa muito para mim!

Começo a pedir desculpas para os fãs da Tenente Hawkeye, mas ela será nossa vilã!! *risada maligna

Bjus !!!


	7. Reconhecendo os erros

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 7 – Reconhecendo os erros**

No dia seguinte, Mary foi ao quartel com Sheska.

Ela entrou, foi para a sala da amiga, e trabalhou, tentou apenas esquecer o incidente do dia anterior.

Isso se repetiu por uma semana, Mary também começou a ignorar Mustang, ela sabia que não havia jeito.

Até que no oitavo dia, Roy foi até a sala de Sheska:

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia Coronel Mustang! – respondeu Mary, se fazendo de indiferente com a situação.

-Sheska, eu poderia conversar a sós com Mary? – disse Roy

-Claro, com licença – disse Sheska saindo da sala e fechando a porta.

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas, Mary.

-Desculpas? Por quê?

-Você não teve culpa de nada, não fez nada para mim, e eu te tratei mal e te ignorei! Me... me desculpa! – gaguejou o Coronel.

De um segundo para outro, Mary ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

-"Tá". – respondeu surpreendida.

-Que tal um outro almoço? Assim eu te explico tudo.

"EU E ESSE ESQUISITÃO? E SE ELE FICAR DOIDO DE REPENTE! SERÁ QUE ELE ESTÁ DOPADO? POR QUE ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO PRA SAIR?" – pensou a moça EXTREMAMENTE confusa.

-Ok, mesmo horário? – respondeu Mary com um sorrisinho.

-Sim, então te contarei tudo!

No restaurante...

-Você está aqui! – exclamou Mustang

-É o que parece! Agora eu quero saber de tudo.

-Espera! Mas que tipo de almoço é esse? Primeiro temos que fazer o pedido!

Fizeram o pedido, conversaram mais um pouco, até que chegaram no assunto principal:

-Agora me conte! – falou Mary entusiasmada.

-Bem, é um assunto delicado, você já ouviu falar da guerra de Ishibal?

Mary mudou totalmente sua feição, mas Roy continuou...

-Foi um tempo difícil para mim, eu era um dos soldados que participou, e que teve que matar muita gente, mesmo sem ter motivos ou vontade...

-Roy, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Meus tios, os pais de Winry, foram mortos nessa guerra...

Mustang suava, gaguejava, mas sabia que aquilo devia ser revelado:

-Eu sei quem matou seus tios... seu nome é...

-Para! Eu não quero saber! Prefiro assim! Não quero viver odiando uma pessoa... seja quem for, vai pagar por isso... se eu souber ou não o nome do homem que matou meus tios, isso não fará diferença.

Roy havia pasmado... admirava a moça!

-Certo, mas por curiosidade... você perdoaria ele?

-Não sei... apenas sei que quero mudar de assunto!

Mustang sorriu, e agora olhava diferente para Mary... um olhar doce, porém culpado.

-Bem, só pra finalizar... você não falava comigo por que?

-Acho que é porque sei quem matou seus tios. – mentiu o moço

-Sabe, falei sobre esse assunto com minha prima Winry, ela disse que conhece o homem que fez isso, mas que ele é uma boa pessoa, e não matou porque quis. Também pedi para que ela não me contasse o nome dele... é estranho, não é? Porque não quero saber? Afinal, eu deveria odiar ele!

-O que você gosta de fazer? – Mustang falou tentando mudar de assunto

O almoço até que foi tranquilo. Parece que Mustang estava gostando de ficar perto de Mary.

-Olha a hora! Preciso ir! A Sheska vai me matar! – gritou Mary quando viu que havia se atrasado quase duas horas.

-Pode ir, eu pago a conta! – disse gentilmente o Coronel.

-Obrigada! – Mary estava levantando da cadeira.

-Que tal sairmos amanhã?

-Onde?

-Quero te levar a um lugar novo!

-Ok, que hora?

-Vai estar ocupada amanhã de manhã, umas duas horas antes de vir para o quartel?

-Mas isso é muito cedo, o sol nem vai ter nascido! Mas tudo bem... onde te encontro?

-Na porta do quartel?

-Certo, mas agora tenho que ir, tchau!

Mustang ficou ali sentado, vendo Mary sair do restaurante. Ele estava conhecendo uma sensação estranha.

"O que é isso que estou sentindo? Não sei... talvez seja compaixão, é algo estranho... espero que ela nunca descubra que fui eu quem matou os tios dela" – pensou o coronel pagando a conta.

_______

Agora sim a verdade está aparecendo! A história descomplicou! \o/

Tenho que admitir que nesse capítulo fiz um Mustang sentimental...

mas ficou kawaii !!!

E desculpem se eu demorar para postar a continuação!


	8. O deslize

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 8 – O deslize **

No dia seguinte, antes do amanhecer, lá estava Mary esperando Mustang na porta do quartel. A moça estava um tanto curiosa, não sabia o que esperar dele! Seria um truque? Uma brincadeira?

De repente alguém chega ao lado de Mary:

-Bom dia! – disse Roy com expressão sonolenta.

-Bom dia Coronel. – respondeu a moça acanhada.

-Bem... vamos até o parque?

-Parque? Essa hora?

-É! Estamos bem na hora!

Roy levou Mary até o parque da cidade, no caminho eles conversaram de diversos assuntos, até os mais absurdos!

-Chegamos! Venha comigo! – disse Mustang apontando para o portão do parque.

Eles entraram... na grama haviam vários casais sentados:

-O que exatamente fazemos aqui? – perguntou Mary curiosa

-Vamos ver uma das coisas que, em minha opinião, é uma das mais fantásticas!

Roy e Mary se sentaram e bem nessa hora começou...

-Viu! Não é lindo!? – Mustang parecia uma criança falando, ele estava realmente envolvido com a cena.

O sol estava nascendo... era algo realmente formidável. A visão que tinham era privilegiada! Os raios rosados, chegando e iluminando aquela escuridão da madrugada.

Nesse momento, Roy não conseguia tirar os olhos da paisagem! Mary, por outro lado, não conseguia tirar os olhos do Coronel! Ela pensou em tudo aquilo que havia acontecido, como a confusão no restaurante, pois o Coronel que estava com ela estava diferente, parecia outra pessoa. Percebendo isso, Roy perguntou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É que eu não esperava isso de você.

-Como assim?

-Ah! Você sempre se faz de durão e se acha o maioral, uma espécie de homem sem sentimentos, e agora nós estamos aqui... vendo o nascer do sol!

-Sabe, nem tudo é o que parece. Todos nos escondemos atrás de medos e incertezas... essa é a essência humana.

-Bem... vamos? – disse Mary, um tanto sem graça, se levantando.

-Vamos!

Quando ela se levantou, o salto de sua sandália virou, Mary ia cair de cara no chão! Mustang, mais que rapidamente segurou a moça:

-Obrigada.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo. Mary, que é tímida, como sempre corou mais que um tomate. Eles se aproximaram, Roy abraçou a moça com toda sua força, ela então retribuiu o abraço... mas antes que pudesse perceber, seus lábios haviam se encontrado com os do Coronel!

Quando ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo já era muito tarde! Mary havia beijado o Alquimista das Chamas, e ele havia correspondido o beijo! Foi algo doce, um tanto diferente, mas aquela sensação era boa!

-Me... me desculpe! – disse a moça afastando-se dos braços de Mustang – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, senhor Coronel!

-Você sentiu? – perguntou o alquimista.

Mary "fez cara de ponto de interrogação".

-Meu coração... – completou Roy – ele bateu mais forte!

___

Agora a historia fica séria, Mustang está apaixonado por Mary, mas se sente culpado. Mary que não sabe a verdade não vê problema em uma relação... Que será que Roy vai fazer? Será que a Tenente tem consciência do que está havendo?!

Desculpem pela demora para postar .

e também desculpem por este capítulo estar tão pequeno!


	9. A Tenente ciumenta

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 9 – A Tenente ciumenta **

Tenenete Hawkeye havia acabado de chegar ao serviço, fazia pouco tempo que o sol brilhava no céu. Ela foi até o escritório do Coronel, e se surpreendeu por ele não estar lá.

"Onde ele se meteu? Sempre é o primeiro a chegar!" – pensava a Tenente

Alguns minutos depois...

-Muito bom dia, Riza!!!! – gritou Roy entrando na sala

-Bom dia, Coronel! Parece feliz hoje! Teve outro dos seus "casinhos" ? – brincava a Tenete

-Na verdade, acho que desta vez, não foi só um "casinho"...

-Hãn?

-É... desta vez parece que eu estou...

-Coronel, vai trabalhar! – a Tenete não deixou Mustang terminar a frase e saiu apreensiva da sala.

-Mas que aconteceu com ela? Eu hein!

-"Eaw" Coronel! – disse Havoc entrando na sala –... a Tenetente saiu daqui "bufando"!

-Mas que falta de respeito! Ela é sua superior! – disse Mustang, levando o comentário na brincadeira.

-Por que está sorrindo tanto hoje? Suponho que tenha tido mais um dos seus...

-Por que quando eu estou feliz todo mundo diz que é por causa dos meus "casinhos" !!!!??? – reclamou o Coronel

-Não sei! – ria o Tenente

Alguém bate na porta...

-Entre! – disse Roy

-Bom dia, Coronel! Vim avisar que já achei os documentos que o senhor me pediu ontem! – falou uma das secretárias que trabalhava junto de Sheska.

-Obrigado! É... você pode me dizer se Sheska e Mary já chegaram? – perguntou Mustang nervoso.

-Acho que não, se bem que já está na hora de chegarem. Com licença senhor, vou voltar para minha sala!

-Claro!

-Por que quer saber, coronel? – indagou o Tenente

-E isso é da sua conta, Havoc? – respondeu Roy, sem graça – desde quando querer saber se uma funcionária chegou é algo anormal!

-Mas eu não disse que é anormal! Vamos lá Coronel! Conta "pra" mim! "Tá de olho em quem?"

-Não "estou de olho" em ninguém! Agora estou mesmo apaixonado!

-PELA SHESKA??? – gritou o Tentente.

-Nada contra ela, mas não!

-Então é... pela Mary?

Roy não respondeu, Havoc percebeu que seu superior não queria mais conversar sobre isso:

-Com sua licença! – disse Havoc – preciso entregar uns papéis ao Major.

Enquanto procurava Armstrong, Havoc encontrou Riza, que não parecia muito feliz:

- Tenente! "Que cara é essa"?!

- É o Coronel! Ele só me trás mais preocupações! – falou Riza, rindo.

-É! Acredita que agora ele acha que está realmente apaixonado?

-Por quem? – disse Hawkeye tentando esconder a ansiedade.

-Por aquela prima da amiga do Ed, uma moça chamada Mary, conhece?

-Conheço, mas você vai ver... é só mais um dos "casinhos" dele! Lembra daquela secretária, a Katerine? Foi a mesma coisa!

-Lembro sim, mas desta vez parece diferente!

-Com licença, Tenente! – disse Riza, voltando para a sala de Mustang

"Não é possível, deve ser mais um dos romances dele... tem que ser" – pensou Hawkeye, deixando deslizar pelo rosto uma imperceptível lágrima.

____

Depois de 1 milhão de anos sem postar...

Oi gente!!!!

Desculpem pela demora, é que eu estava sem pc !!!

Nesse capítulo a Mary nem apareceu T_T , tadinha xD

Será que o Coronel vai falar com a Mary? Ou será que vai tentar esquece-la? Afinal, sempre que eles estão juntos, Roy se lembra do casal Rockbell! =[


	10. Willians

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 10-Willians **

Mary ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido, chegou tremendo na casa de Sheska, abriu a porta e logo viu a amiga na sala, já com o uniforme de trabalho.

-Oi! Já vai? – perguntou Mary

-É claro! Já está na hora, onde você estava?

-Isso eu te conto depois, com calma!

-Bem, quero te pedir um favor. Você pode ir até o mercado e trazer essas coisas? – disse Sheska confiando um pequeno papelzinho amassado para Mary.

-Claro! E depois te encontro no quartel?

-Pode ser! Aqui está minha parte do dinheiro. – Sheska entregou a Mary metade do preço total das compras, as duas haviam combinado que todas as contas seriam dividas.

-Ok,vou pegar meu dinheiro no quarto, trocar de roupa e ir até o mercado.

Sheska deu um leve sorriso e saiu depressa, não queria demorar, pois sabia quanto o Coronel odiava atrasos.

Mary foi pulando até seu quarto, trocou de roupa e pegou seu dinheiro que escondia de baixo do colchão, uma antiga mania que era de sua mãe.

Chegou ao mercado, encontrou todos os itens da lista, passou pelo caixa, e viu que havia sobrado uma pequena quantia de troco. A jovem guardou os trocados na carteira e saiu para a rua com as sacolas.

No caminho de volta, Mary quis encurtar o caminho, afinal, quanto mais cedo chegasse em casa, mais cedo veria Roy.

Ela encontrou um atalho por uma rua deserta e estreita.

"Bem... está de dia... acho que não faz mal, e vai me facilitar tanto" – pensou a moça preguiçosa.

Mary então seguiu pela pequena rua, porém andava rapidamente e com cautela, tinha a impressão de estar sendo vigiada, mas achou que era tolice da parte dela, apenas um equivoco.

Enquanto seu corpo ia para a casa de Sheska, seus pensamentos iam até o quartel, num escritório em particular... ao pensar nisso Mary sorriu.

-Olá docinho! – disse uma voz grossa

A moça virou-se e havia dois homens atrás dela, um ruivo e um moreno:

-Que houve? Parece perdida, será que eu posso te ajudar? – disse o ruivo chegando perto de Mary.

-Não! Por favor, me deixem em paz! – ela virou-se e continuou a andar

-Acho que você não me entendeu, querida!

De repente o ruivo correu até Mary e segurou seus dois braços, num movimento brusco:

-ME SOLTA!

O moreno ria, caminhou até Mary e disse em seu ouvido:

-Venha conosco, meu amor...

Nessa hora, a vista de Mary começava a ficar nublada, infelizmente quando ela ficava nervosa, costumava desmaiar, mas isso não podia acontecer agora... se não seria o fim!

-POR FAVOR, ME SOLTA!

De repente um barulho estrondoso é escutado, parecia um tiro:

-EI VOCÊS! SE AFASTEM DELA! – gritou uma voz que Mary não reconheceu.

-"Vamo embora!" – gritou o moreno, os dois então correram.

Mary não via mais nada, apenas caiu inconsciente no chão.

...

-Mary, fala comigo!

A moça abriu os olhos e viu Sheska ao seu lado, olhou para os lados e reconheceu onde estava... na enfermaria do quartel.

-Onde eles estão? – gritou assustada.

Sheska abraçou a amiga e disse que estava tudo bem, as duas então começaram a chorar.

- O que exatamente aconteceu? – perguntou Mary

-Alguns... – Sheska procurava palavras – alguns... cretinos tentaram se aproveitar de você, mas por muita sorte, um soldado fazia ronda naquela região e te ajudou!

De repente Roy entra correndo na enfermaria:

-Pode nos deixar sozinhos? – disse Mustang

Sheska saiu:

-Eu estou bem, foi só um susto e... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o Coronel abraçou Mary.

-Desculpe por não estar lá!

Os dois se abraçaram até que ouviram o barulho da porta abrindo:

-Atrapalho? – perguntou Riza

-De modo algum! Já estou saindo! – falou Roy se retirando da enfermaria

-Vim ver como você está... – disse Riza, com olhar mortífero.

-Obrigada pela preocupação, estou bem! – Mary respondeu sorrindo.

Um silêncio se fez na sala...

-Você tem algo com o Coronel? – Hawkeye indagou de repente.

-Não! –Mary respondeu com espanto.

-Melhoras! – disse a Tenente com um sorriso falso – Tchau!

Sheska voltou à sala:

-Fiquei tão preocupada! Devia ter avisado que aquela rua é perigosa... – a amiga se sentia culpada.

-Você não teve culpa... ninguém sabia o que ia acontecer... se eu não fosse tão preguiçosa não teria passado por esse susto! – Mary riu, mas Sheska não gostou da piada, ela estava realmente preocupada. – Mas me conta... qual o nome do soldado que me salvou?

-Não tenho certeza, parece que é um novato, soldado Willians.

-Queria agradecer!

-Posso ir chamá-lo! Quer?

-Não precisa, eu vou até ele!

As duas saíram da enfermaria e encontraram Havoc, ele disse que o soldado estava na sala do Coronel, elas então seguiram até o escritório.

-Bom dia. – disse Mary entrando na sala.

Ao lado de Mustang havia um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos e olhos castanhos, pele muito branca e sorriso encantador.

O soldado olhou para Mary e ela retribuiu com um sorriso, os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Mustang, com uma feição nada feliz quebrou o silêncio.

-Essa é a moça quem você salvou, seu nome é Mary Rockbell.

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Willians!

___

Estou tentando mudar meu estilo de escrever, colocando capítulos mais longos e fatos mais detalhados. ^^

Agora apareceu esse novo personagem... o soldado Willians!

Espero que estejam gostando, mandem um review avisando *-*

Bjus!


	11. Sábado é seu dia!

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 11-Sábado é o dia! **

-Prazer em conhecê-lo! – disse Mary, corando de leve, com voz suave.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Rockbell. – respondeu o soldado olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos da moça.

-Agora vou leva – lá para casa, pode voltar a seus serviços soldado! – Mustang parecia incomodado.

-Espere... Soldado Willians eu gostaria de agradecer... – Mary colocou as mãos nos bolsos... Faltavam-lhe palavras na hora.

Willians respondeu com seu encantador sorriso, ele também se sentia encabulado.

-Vamos! – Roy pegou na mão de Mary e os dois saíram da sala – De agora em diante, eu vou cuidar de você! – disse Mustang com um tom rude, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

No caminho para a casa de Sheska os dois ficaram emudecidos, Roy segurava forte nas mãos de Mary, ele estava com uma feição nervosa e desatenta, como se algo o perturbasse, a moça então quebrou o silêncio:

-Roy, por que você está assim? – indagou Mary inocentemente, olhando para baixo.

-Mas que pergunta mais tola! Você não viu o que aconteceu hoje!? Poderia ter acontecido algo sério com você! E quem te salvou foi aquele tal de Willians...

-AINDA BEM QUE ELE ME SALVOU! – interrompeu a moça com a voz alterada.

Mustang percebeu que suas palavras foram infelizes:

-Desculpe.

Novamente o silêncio prevalecia, até que chegaram na porta da casa de Sheska:

-Agora irei voltar para o quartel, aquilo é uma bagunça sem mim! – disse Roy debochando.

-Obrigada! – disse a moça sorrindo.

Mustang se aproximou de Mary e roubou um beijo:

-Isso paga a sua gratidão.

A moça, como sempre, corou:

-Bem, eu sou grata por várias outras coisas! – disse num tom malicioso.

-Teremos muito tempo... Já tenho que ir. Amanhã virei te buscar e iremos juntos para o quartel. Não quero mais deixa-la sozinha nessas ruas.

-Combinado, o alquimista das chamas virá me buscar! – brincou Mary.

Roy pegou nas mãos da moça:

-Devo ir agora. – disse o Coronel entristecido

A cada passo que Roy dava, Mary sentia seu coração se apertando mais e mais, um martírio.

-Não se meta em mais confusões por hoje! – gritou Roy quando já estava distante, quase virando a rua.

-Pode deixar!

Mary entrou, pendurou seu casaco, e foi até a cozinha comer um sanduíche. Vários pensamentos rodearam sua mente, alguns felizes, outros tristes, ela tentava não pensar no que teria acontecido se Willians não estivesse lá.

"Sou eternamente grata àquele Soldado"

Acabando o lanche, Mary se banhou e dormiu... Teve sonhos estranhos e violentos, por mais que se fizesse de forte na frente das pessoas, no mundo dos sonhos ela não tinha como esconder o medo.

...

A claridade tomava o quarto, Mary abriu os olhos e virou-se para o relógio na parede:

-AAAH!!!! ESTOU MUITO ATRASADA! – a moça pulou da cama, colocou a primeira roupa que encontrou e correu para a sala, Sheska estava saindo.

-Bom dia dorminhoca! Ontem cheguei do trabalho e você já estava dormindo, não quis te acordar!

-Nossa... Eu dormi muito! – disse Mary ainda sonolenta – vou comer alguma cois...

De repente alguém bate na porta...

-Bom dia Sheska! – era Mustang que chegou para buscar Mary.

-Bom dia Coronel! Entre, por favor! Já estou de saída, espere a Mary aqui na sala.

-Não vai conosco? – indagou o alquimista

-Não... Vou sozinha! – disse Sheska piscando para Mary – Até depois!

-Roy... Importa-se de esperar? – falou Mary

Mustang sentou-se numa antiga poltrona azul que havia na sala:

-Claro que não... – o Coronel pegou o jornal que estava em cima da mesa de centro e começou a folheá-lo.

Mary não demorou mais que vinte minutos:

-Vamos!

Mustang levantou e colocou o jornal em cima de uma pilha de livros que estava no chão:

-Vamos!

Chegando ao quartel, Mary foi para a sala de Sheska, e Roy foi para seu escritório:

- E ENTÃO? ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA NA VINDA PARA CÁ? – perguntava entusiasmada Sheska.

-O que poderia ter acontecido? – Mary se fez de sonsa.

-Nada... – disse a curiosa insatisfeita – Antes que eu esqueça... Winry acabou de ligar, queria falar com você, pediu para que retornasse a ligação.

Preocupada, Mary ligou para a prima:

-Winry?

-Oi, Mary! Estava esperando sua ligação!

-Que aconteceu?

-É que as peças do Ed estão para chegar aqui em Rosembool, queria te avisar! Não é ótimo? Daqui a pouco poderá voltar para casa!E outra coisa, não pense que esqueci! Sábado é o seu dia!

-Nem me lembre! Você sabe que eu não gosto de comemorar, para mim isso significa apenas um ano a menos de vida! Não quero que ninguém saiba sobre sábado ser meu aniversário!

-Você terá uma surpresa!

-Quero só ver...

Mary se despediu de Winry e desligou o telefone:

-SEU ANIVERSÁRIO É SÁBADO! – gritou Sheska – Desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir! Por que não quer festejar?

-Não sei... Apenas não gosto. Sheska me prometa que não contará isso para ninguém!

-Eu prometo! – disse Sheska, cruzando os dedos.

___

Oi gente,

Já foi mais que a metade da fic... Prometo que vou tentar dar um final decente e.e"

Mas que será que vai acontecer, agora que as peças do Ed já vão chegar? Mary terá que voltar para Rosembool?

E o Soldado Willians?

Agradeço a todos que mandam seus comentários ( sejam criticas positivas ou negativas ^^ )

E tbm agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando " A Prova de Fogo"

Até o cap. 12! o/


	12. Alegria de poucos

**A Prova de Fogo**

**Capítulo 12 – Alegria de poucos.**

Sexta-feira, 27 de março, sete horas da manhã.

Roy vai até a casa de Sheska, buscar Mary para o trabalho:

-Bom dia! – disse Mustang entrando na casa, todos já estavam acostumados com ele frequentando a residência todos os dias.

-Oi, Coronel! Posso falar com o senhor? – perguntou Sheska puxando Roy para um canto da sala, onde Mary não pudesse ouvir – Amanhã é o aniversário daquela mocinha ali! – disse olhando discretamente para a aniversariante.

-ELA NÃO ME FALOU NADA!

-Não grite! Ela não quer que ninguém saiba sobre amanhã, mas eu estava pensando em fazermos uma festinha pra ela, algo simples mesmo no quartel!

-Que ótima ideia! – os olhos de Roy brilharam.

- O Que vocês dois tanto conversam? – falou Mary se aproximando da dupla.

-Nada não! Quer tomar café, Coronel? – perguntou Sheska tentando disfarçar.

-Seria bom!

Roy tomou café com Sheska e Mary, em seguida os três seguiram para o quartel. Quando estavam entrando no QG Mustang virou-se para Sheska:

-Vou avisar o pessoal sobre a festa. – cochichou Roy.

As duas moças seguiram para a sala de arquivos e o alquista para seu escritório:

-Havoc! – chamou Mustang

-Bom dia! – respondeu o subordinado.

-Reúna todos aqui na sala, chame todos, menos Mary e Sheska!

Dez minutos depois...

-Bem, devo dar um importante comunicado: Amanhã é o aniversário de Mary e...

-Com licença! – disse alguém atrasado batendo na porta, todos param e olham para a entrada, era Willians.

-Quem o chamou aqui? – respondeu Roy agressivamente.

-Fui eu, o senhor disse que queria todos aqui! – respondeu Havoc.

-Como eu dizia... Amanhã é o aniversário da senhorita Mary Rockbell e pensei em fazer uma pequena comemoração.

-QUE MARAVILHA! COMPRAREI BALÕES E PRESENTES PARA ELA! – gritou Armstrong, chorando de emoção.

-Nada disso! Ela não gosta de festas, será algo bem simples, Major!

-Então por que vamos comemorar? – retrucou Riza, mal humorada.

Todos fingiram não ouvir e continuaram dando seus palpites sobre a festa.

Enquanto isso, na sala de arquivos:

-Sheska! Temos que organizar as fichas de todos aqui no quartel! Que serviço mais chato! – reclamou Mary pegando uma pilha de papeis.

-Fazemos isso uma vez por ano, organizamos e atualizamos os registros dos soldados e empregados.

Mary folheava as fichas, até que parou em uma, que possuía uma etiqueta indicando "Willians":

-É a ficha do soldado que me salvou! – falou a moça com uma voz terna.

-Ele mesmo! – disse Sheska pegando a ficha das mãos da amiga – Até que ele é bonitinho!

-Mas o que é isso!? Não tínhamos que atualizar os dados!? – Mary parecia sem graça.

-Oras! Que mal tem em dar uma olhadinha!? Aqui diz que ele é solteiro... Tem várias informações!

-Pare de xeretar a vida dos outros! – brincou Mary, vermelha.

...

No final da tarde, Roy levou as duas amigas para casa, e depois retornou ao quartel:

-Coronel! Que bom que voltou, tivemos um acidente no centro da cidade, parece obra do ishibaliano. – disse Riza desesperada

-Ele finalmente apareceu! Chame o Segundo Tenente Havoc e vamos!

Havoc apareceu na sala, estava branco, com uma fisionomia nada boa...

-Você está bem? – indagou Roy, preocupado.

-Acho que sim. – respondeu o tenente com a mão na testa, averiguando se estava febril.

-Quer ir para casa? Posso pedir para o Major vir comigo...

-Não precisa! Vamos logo que já está tarde.

Os três foram até o centro da cidade, já era noite, mas aquela missão estava apenas começando.

___

Oi Gente!!!!!!!

Eu sei que esse capítulo está curto, comparado com os últimos que escrevi.

É porque nesse eu escrevi apenas uma introdução para a festa de Mary, que será mais detalhada na parte 13 de "A Prova de Fogo".

Como eu sempre digo, espero que estejam gostando ^.^

Como a Carol havia perguntado, o MEU aniversário foi (28/03), o da Mary Rockbell tbm é, mas eu não postei na data certa xD

Agredeço a leitura, bjus!


End file.
